Alduin (Skyrim)
Alduin (also called the World Eater or the Nordic God of Destruction), is a massive dragon whose return was a result of an Elder Scroll. He was first removed from Tamriel through the last resort of the ancient Nord heroes, the Elder Scroll, to force Alduin to become lost in time and hopefully never return. Unfortunately, he did not get lost in time but was sent forward in time to the story that takes place in the Dragonborn's Story. His triumph will mean Tamriel's destruction. Characteristics Alduin is the Nordic opposite of Akatosh, and only superficially resembles his counterpart in the Nine Divines. For example, Alduin's title, The World Eater, comes from myths that depict him as the horrible, ravaging fire storm that destroyed the last world to begin this one. Nords therefore see the God of Time as both creator and harbinger of the apocalypse. He is not the Chief of the Nordic pantheon but its wellspring, albeit a grim and frightening one. in Sovngarde]] The prophecy of Alduin is foretold on Alduin's Wall, which is located in-game at Sky Haven Temple, the last refuge of the Blades. The wall prophesies civil unrest after the murder of the High King of Skyrim as well as the destruction of Tamriel. Alduin summons with him the vanquished souls of the Nordic people to invade Skyrim, the vanquished souls taking on the forms of ferocius dragons. In TES lore, it is said that only a Dovahkiin (Dragonborn) can defeat the enraged god Alduin by harnessing the power of the dragon in the form of dragon shouts to ultimately destroy him in one final battle of titanic proportions, restoring peace to the land of Skyrim and Tamriel at large. The vanquished souls that Alduin brought with him, however, shall always remain in the realm of the living as a constant threat to the sons of Skyrim. He calls himself the first-born of Akatosh, which would mean he is actually separate from Akatosh, but still related to him. He feels it is his birthright to dominate the world with his dragons. In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Alduin seems to have an attack which involves sending the player flying backwards with a blue burst of energy, usually killing them. This is possibly a more powerful version of the Unrelenting Force shout. History Alduin was the first dragon among many that ruled over men and mer. The dragons viewed men and women as lesser races and kept a tyrannical hold on mankind but soon in an event to be called the Dragon War men stood up to their dragon overlords and learned how to use the Voice. On the Throat of the World, Alduin was defeated but not killed. Instead, with an Elder Scroll, Alduin was sent forth in time albeit unintentionally and would not return until the 201st year of the Fourth Era. Dragon Speech (translations incomplete) Attack on Helgen *"Yol... Toor... Shul!" ― "Fire... Inferno... Sun!" A Blade In The Dark *"Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!" ― "Sahloknir! gro dragon ulse!" *"Slen Tiid Vo!" ― "Flesh Time Undo!" *"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir." ― "Yes, Sahloknir, my champion." *"Ful, lusei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi." ― "Ful, lusei Dragonborn? I see/sense(?) no dragonkind form/essence(?) about you." *"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." ― "Sahloknir, kill these mortals." Alduin Cinematic *"Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" ― "Fools! Treacherous ones! hinde all wither! hin daan!" *"Nivahriin joorre!" ... "Tahrodiis Paarthurnax!" ― "Cowardly mortals!" ... "Treacherous Paarthurnax!" *"... dir ko maar!" ― "... die in terror!" Miscellaneous/Uncategorized *"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" ― "I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!" *"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" ― "(All sky) mortal! Your pride will be humbled!" *"Nust wo ni qiilaan ten kos duaan." ― "They who do not conform will be dishonored." *"Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar." ― "Dragonborn, your pride will be humbled." *"Zu'u unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan!" ― "I am immortal, I cannot die!" Trivia *His name means "Destroyer Devour Master". *Despite being the central antagonist, Alduin does fly around Skyrim (resurrecting named dragons at times), and therefore can be seen outside of events of the main quest. It should be noted though that while he is attackable, he cannot be killed, and will likely fly off or retaliate with a Shout if provoked, however he cannot be forced to duel with player, regardless of taken actions. He is also immortal during these encounters - regardless of damage taken Alduin will fly away alive. If attacked early enough player can force Alduin to retreat before he manage to resurrect dragon leaving burial side intact, however the resurrecting-spell animation of large light column remains. Gallery Alduin Attack.jpg|Concept art of Alduin attacking. Alduin Concept Art (Skyrim).jpg|Concept art of Alduin. Alduins Fire.jpg|Concept art of Alduin spitting fire de:Alduin Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Skyrim: Dragons